Vaya Cumpleaños
by Adivina Quien
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría, si por un accidente ocasionado por Marceline, Fionna y Marshall Lee se tuviesen que casar, con la novia inconsciente? Voy a seguirla/¡Por ahí va Ashley!/¡¿HAMBO!/¡Ahora nada me impide matarte, pequeña gran cabeza-hueca!/¡Muy joven!/¿ESTAMOS CASADOS Y NI ME LO DICES?/Yo... Te amo/ Entrad y comentar! Porque... ¡NICHOLAS CAGE TE ESTA OBSERVANDO! Soy nueva ;D
1. Chapter 1

Fionna POV:

Ya solo faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de ML (Marshall Lee por si no sabían XD), y no tenia un regalo preparado. No todos los días se cumplen 1.001 años, y quería que fuese un regalo especial, porque hace un año que nos conocimos. Yo no lo sabia, pero cuando nos echó de nuestra casa, era su cumpleaños. Estaba pensando en que regalarle cuando…

-FIONNAAAAAAAAA!

Era Cake.

-Que pasa Cake?! Problemas en el Duce Reino?!

-NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO SEÑORITA!

-Eh?

-El cumpleaños del chico que te hace tilí esta a la vuelta de la esquina y aún no tienes un regalo preparado!

-Cake!

-Que?

-A mi no me gusta Marshall!

-Si es así, a tu hermano no le gusta Marceline, ni a mi, mi querido Mono.

Era verdad. A mi me gustaba mucho, pero estaba claro que yo a el no.

-Yo ya se lo que le voy a regalar! (mentira)

-A si?

-…

No sabia que decir. Cake me conoce y sabe que no soy lo que se dice responsable.

-Que es?!

-Tu primero!

-Una funda extra resistente para su bajo-hacha. Ahora tu!

-Em…HAMBO!(lo primero que se me ocurre )

-Su osito de peluche que Ashley le robo y se lo vendió a una bruja?

-Sip! (con aire de grandeza)

-OK, pero tienes que salir ya!

-Por?

-Porque fijo que no tienes ni idea de donde esta.

-OMG! Tienes razón!

Me prepare , me lleve una mochila súper grande para llevar comida y tal, cogí mi gorro, me despedí de Cake, Jake, Finn y BMO y me marche.

-Adiós a todos!

Cuando me fui, fui directa a casa de Ashley, pero de camino me di cuenta de una cosa: No tengo ni remota idea de donde estaba! Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a casa de Marshy y pedirle la dirección, pero fijo que no me lo decía si yo no le daba una razón. Pero, ¡Que suerte! Por allí iba Ashley!

Fui corriendo y la noquee antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

-QUE PASA CONTIGO?!

-Necesito que me digas a quien le regalaste a Hambo!

-Quien? Quien es hambo?

Fionna: Es el osito de peluche de Marshall!

Ashley: ahhhhh!

Fionna: dime donde esta…YA!

Ashley: O si no que?

Fionna se empezó a enfadar, y saco su espada en una posición de que se la iba a clavar en el pecho de Ashley (recordemos que Ashley estaba inmovilizada).

Ashley: OK!OK!OK!OK!OK!OK! Te lo diré!

Fionna: (se aparta) habla.

Ashley le dio un mapa con una especie de tienda marcada.

Ashley: Nosotras estamos aquí, y la tienda de la bruja esta aquí, llegaras mas o menos e horas.

Fionna le da las gracias y se va.

Cake POV

Soy la hermana de Fionna, he pasado mas tiempo con ella que Finn, Jake o cualquier otra persona y se que se le es muy difícil orientarse en terreno "no amistoso". Se como son los lugares en los que se reúnen criminales, y pueden llegar a ser muy difíciles como para orientarse en ellos si no sabes bien como es el lugar. Hambo es un objeto robado, ósea que de seguro esta en un sitio así. Voy a seguir a Fionna.

Fui muy silenciosa, pero aun así Jake me oyó.

Jake: Cake, ¿a donde vas?

Cake: A dar un paseo(?)

Finn: Cake, no nos mientas!

Cake: OK, OK. Voy a seguir a Fionna porque de seguro que se pierde.

Finn: Mmmm… Bale. Yo tampoco me fio. Luego nos informas. ¿Ok?

Cake: Ok. Adiós!

Fionna POV

Ya iba por la mitad del camino, cuando oí algo en la maleza. Pensé que seria unas ardillas, pero oi voces. Unas decían: "¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Me das una nuez porfis?" Y otra voz muy conocida que decía: "Shhhhh! Estoy aquí porque estoy siguiendo a mi hermana que va en busaca de un regalo de cumpleaños para su novio. Y, ¿como te voy a dar una nuez?"

Fionna: CAKE!

Cake: Ho…Hola Fi! Hermoso día!

Fionna: ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Cake: Ayudarte a encontrar un regalo para tu noviecito.

Fionna: Cake! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta Marshall! Ni su pelo negro como la noche, ni sus ojos rojos cual gota de sangre, ni su sonrisa tan preciosa como una espada nueva, ni su robusto cuerpo, ni…

Cake: Madre mía! Cupido a usado una súper flecha contigo! Venga, admite que quieres que el sea tu novio!

Fionna: NO! Cake no es eso… es que… bueno…veras…

*No es amor de Hércules*

F: Si habla de amar a un gran hombre, a lo peor te equivocas. Luego el dolor se te refleja… La historia es vieja. Te vuelves, loca!

C.A.: A quien crees que engañas?! El es tierra y paraíso. No uses artimañas,nena solo es un aviso no te hagas la fría, claro como el dia vemos tu interioor!

F: No, noo!

F: Que va! No hableis! No lo acepto no no.

C.A.: Por el estas! ¿De que vas? Niégalo!

F: Es un, cliché! Yo lo se no es amor…

C.A.: oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...Uhhhhhhh!

F:Todo es hermoso en el principio, y el corazón se nos saltaaaa. La mente grita: "Ten mas juicioooo! Si es que no quieres llorar por nada!

C.A.: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Ahhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

C.A.: Tu sigue negando, lo que quieres lo que sientes. No estamos tragando, es amor es evidente! Tienes que admitirlo, te ha pillado fuerte!

F: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

C.A.: Dilo y ya, ya, ya estaaaaa!

F: Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡Que va! ¡Ni hablar! No lo digo no, no.

C.A.: Tu estas por el, mírate, miralooooooooooo!

F: Así lo veis. Yo lo se, no es amor!

C.A.: Nos dio, el bis! Repitió: "no es amor!

F: ¿Que no lo veis? Yo lo seeeeeeeeee!

C.A.: Si lo es amor! Sera, será!

F: Que me dejéis! Yo lo seeeeee!

C.A.: Deja el desdén! Sabes bien que es amor!

F: Woooooooo! En altavoz, lo diré que es mi amoooooor…

C.A.: Shalalalalala, ahhhhhhh…


	2. Cap 2

Cake: Ay, cariño, me parece que no lo entiendes.

Fionna: ¿El que?

Cake: Cielo, Gumball era muy mayor para ti, y Flama muy peligroso. Marshall Lee es inmortal y eso significa que no importa su edad. Y si, es un poco peligroso, pero el no te chamusca. En el peor de los casos serias inmortal y no seria tan malo.

Fionna: Eso es mentira! Ser inmortal es terrible, porque tendrías que soportar ver a tus seres queridos morir y desaparecer.

Cake: Si si si si si. Bueno, me voy. Suerte!

Fionna: Adiós Cake.

Autora POV

Mientras Fionna iba en busca del regalo de Marshall, Marceline, la hermana de ML, estaba en serios apuros: Sus padres le habían dicho que como era la mayor (por 2 años), que ella tomaría la corona de la Nocheosfera si su hermano no se casaba antes de que ella cumpliese los 1.005 años. Entonces, no le importo demasiado, salvo porque su padre le dijo que tendría que quedarse allí por siempre y que no volvería a salir nuca, mientras que su madre decía que al contrario, Marshall Lee podría incluso seguir viviendo afuera porque el era un espíritu mucho mas libre que ella. Entonces, decidió que como fuera, Marshall debía casarse, pero no sabia como. Pero dio con la respuesta: su hermano. Por casualidad, vio a Fionna pasar por ahí, y se le ocurrió una idea. Así que, le inyecto un veneno muy parecido al de la historia de Blanca nieves

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Solo que, en vez de hacer que ella durmiese por siempre a menos que su autentico amor la besase, su efecto era el mismo pero solo despertaria durante 10 segundos. Para que se despertase totalmente, tendría que casarse con el, y despertaria en 5 horas.

Marshall Lee POV

Como pasan los años. La semana que viene, cumpliré los 1001 años, y le diré algo muy especial a Fionna: le diré que la amo, pero como algo mas que amiga. Entonces, empecé a tocar una canción de amor triste:

ML: No se como sucedió…

No lo quiero recordar…

Si en eso me he equivocado,

puedo decirte que eres el mejor,

De todos mis errores.

Tu no sabes nada de todos mis sentimientos,

Todas mis ilusiones, sentimientos y emociones.

Solo quiero estar contigo.

Y ser algo mas que un amigo, y poder unir nuestros destinos.

Cansado de esperar,

sentado en la estación,

Donde nunca pasa el tren…

Ahora que tan lejos estas,

Me invade el silencio de tu ausencia.

No mires atrás…

Porque puedes recordar…

Que hubo un corazón,

Que no te supo amar…(Gumball hijo de puta)

No dejes que el frio, enfríe tu amor…

Basta ya por favor…

Me rio sin ganas,

Con una sonrisa falsa,

Pintada en la cara…

Sin ti no soy nada.

Cansado de esperar,

sentado en la estación,

Donde nunca pasa el tren…

Ahora que tan lejos estas,

Me invade el silencio de tu ausencia.

Tu amor me cegó tanto que,

Ya no se por donde voy caminando….

Recordando el absurdo día,

En el que pensé que eres para mi…

Estoy muriendo sin ti…

Yo te quiero.

Y nunca voy a dejar de amarte…

Aun lloro por ti…

Cansado de esperar,

sentado en la estación,

Donde nunca pasa el tren…

Ahora que tan lejos estas,

Me invade el silencio de tu ausencia.

Marceline: ¿Enamorado?

Marceline apareció justo ahora.(será inoportuna la muy…)

Marshall Lee- Marceline! Que haces aquí?!

Marceline-Sabes cual es el cuento de Blanca Nieves?

Marshall Lee- Si. Y?

Marceline-Pues, que le he inyectado un veneno muy parecido a tu amorcito: la besara su amor verdadero pero solo despertara 10 segundos. Para que despierte del todo los dos se tienen que casar y…

Marshall Lee-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! VAS A VER MALDITA **** ** ****!

Pero Marceline iva preparada para eso y lo noqueo.

Marceline-Hermanito, los dos sabemos que tu eres su amor verdadero y viceversa. Así que por que no acabamos con esto ya de una vez?

Marshall – QUE?! No! A mi no me gusta Fionna. Somos prácticamente hermanos!

Marceline- Pff! Si claro. Entonces para quien escribiste la canción? Para Bubba?

Marshall – Ahh… Ok. Me has pillado. Pero dime que quieres de ella!

Marceline : (Se empieza a enfadar) Que no escuchaste?! Ven conmigo! Cásate con tu amor verdadero y se el gobernante de la nocheosfera!

Marshall: Pues lo llevas cla… Espera, que fue lo que dijiste?

Marceline: Eh.. Nada. Venga vámonos!

Marshall: Nunca le haría eso a Fi! A demás, yo no soy su amor verdadero…

Marceline: (Sarcásticamente) Entonces si tu no lo eres, supongo que tendré que llamar a todos los tíos de Aaa y Ooo para que la besen y ver quien es su amor verdadero.

Marshall: Basta…

Marceline: Seguirá libre el príncipe Flama?

Marshall: BASTA BASTA BASTA! OK, LO HARE! CONTENTA?! LA BESARE Y ME CASARE CON FI! PERO DEJALA EN PAZ!

Marceline: Al fin!

Autora POV

Los dos se fueron a la nocheosfera y se descubrieron en medio de un mogollón de vampiros con cara de mucha hambre. Hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

-Mirad! Son Lord y Lady Abadeer!

Marshall: Que esta pasando aquí?

Un vampiro dijo:

-Hemos oído que la ultima de los humanos esta aquí. Es eso cierto mi señora?

Marceline: Si, pero…

Fue interrumpida por Marshall Lee, que gritaba muy alterado:

Marshall: QUE NADIE LE TOQUE UN PELO! ELLA ES VUESTRA FUTURA SOBERANA Y MI FUTURA ESPOSA!

A partir de entonces hubo un silencio incomodo y después todos los vampiros empezaron a decir cosas como: " Una humana como reina vampiro?"

Pero el grito de ML fue tan grande que hasta sus padres le oyeron. Sus padres al oír eso ardieron en cólera. Sobre todo Hunny Abadeer. Así que fueron volando (Literalmente).

Sra. Abadeer: Como que te casas con esa rechoncha?!

Marshall: (Muy asustado) Mama, papa! Esto… Estáis invitados a la boda(?)

Sr. Abadeer: No nos vengas con esas muchacho, no te casaras con la hermana del humano que me fastidio un gran bufet!

Sra. Abadeer: Lo mismo digo! Mi nene no se casara con ninguna m… Mor… MORTAL! Asta me dan nauseas decirlo!

Marceline: Mama, papa, puedo hablar un momento con vosotros a solas?

Sr. Abadeer: Mmm… Bale. Todos! Retírense!

Y Marshall Lee se empezó a ir también.

Sr. Abadeer: Tu no Marshall Lee!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Siento no haber actualizado antes, he tenido un lio TREMENDO con lo de los cap. Que si como se suben, que si en que sitio entrar, que si wue tipo de documentos... UN LIO TAN GRANDE COMO... COMO... KING KONG! (?) Eeeeeen fiiiiin! Decidme: ¿Que os ha parecido el segundo cap? Y aqui dudo que nadie conozca la cancion, ya que... La escribi yo! Bueno, esto en realidad era un borrador, pero la cancion no es tan diferente. D

Aquí unas cosas que debo aclarar:

-Marcy NO es la mala, en realidad, es muy importante en este fic, como pareja de... Nah! Ya lo veréis.

- La idea NO es que Marsh sea como RH, obligando a Fionna a casarse con él. Marshall tampoco quiere, solo lo hace para protegerla, a demás, esto esta sacado de un sueño que tube, y no pienso cambiar nah!

- Ya se que lo de la poción tipo Blanca Nieves es algo confuso, pero es lo que sale de mi coco, y lo que sale de él, lo escribo.

En fin, aqui estan vuestros rewiwes (No se te olvide dejar uno ;) ):

Guest: Entiendo. Pero esta historia ya la había escrito desde hace tiempo, y si hago cambios ahora, me liare y la historia no saldrá igual a como yo quería. Pero igualmente grax por tu rewiew! ;) Ah, y... *Aparezco con globos y un desfile por detrás* ERES MI PRIMER REWIEW! POR ELLO, SI ME DICES TU NOMBRE O EL NOMBRE DE TU OC, SALDRAS EN UN CAPI DE MI FIC! ¿QUE TE PARECE? NO ES OBLIGATORIO, PERO SI QUIERES :D

Sauron123: Jajaja normal, ese tipo es muy divertido! XD

HolaSoyPsicopata: Lindo nombre! Gracias por tu rewiew, y subiré un cap cada sábado! :)

ADHDA10: En serio lo crees? Muchas gracias! :')


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall POV

Papa: Marshall, tu no.

Yo: Tch!

No escuche lo que Marceline les decía, solo escuche a mi madre gritar:

Mama: Hunson Abadeer, estas mal del coco?!

En ese momento me puse muy contento y triste a la vez, porque podría significar que le dijeron a Marceline que tenia que soltar a Fionna, o que tendría que casarme. (Adivinen por que se puso contento ) Pero entonces se acercaron. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. De repente, mi padre grito:

Papa: ENHORABUENA HIJO!

Yo: QU-QUE?!

Mama: Tu padre y yo, sobre todo el, hemos aceptado y te casaras con esa Hu-Hu…

Yo: Ya ya. Entiendo. Pero, por que no la soltáis?!

Papa: Porque no. Ahora ve y obtén la respuesta mas obvia pero mas importante a la pregunta mas importante de tu vida chaval!

Yo: Pe- pero…

Marceline: Nada de eso! Me costo un montón traerla, convencerte a ti y a ellos. A si que, que la bese! Que la bese! Que la bese!

Yo: Si te pillo algún día de estos pequeña gran cabeza hueca, date por muerta!

Mama: Ya! Venga antes de que cambie de opinión!

Entre en una habitación muy bonita. ¿Adivináis? El cementerio! Pero este estaba casi vacio por lo de la inmortalidad y eso, y estaba muy bien decorado. Así que, era el lugar mas bonito de todo el reino vampírico. En medio de un pequeño trozo de tierra lleno de flores en medio de un lago, estaba un ataúd de cristal muy parecido al de blanca nieves. Y allí estaba Fionna. Tan bella como un ángel, una hada, o lo que sea. El caso es que estaba bellísima. Así que, abrí el ataúd, y acerque mis labios. Pero antas de hacerlo, pude ver a mi maldita familia. Mama estaba llorando, mi padre estaba consolando a mi madre pero muy feliz, y Marceline estaba haciendo burlas con la cara. Entonces, ocurrió lo mas bonito de mi vida: Bese a la chaca de mis sueños! Y aunque ella estaba dormida, sentía como si fuese tan magico, como estúpido es Justin Bieber.( Sin ofender a los fans de Bieber)

Entonces, me despegue por fin. Vi a Fionna despertarse, y note como me ponía rojo como un tomate. Pero antes de que pasaran los 10 segundos, solo pudo decir:

Fi: Mar… Mar-shall?

Entonces, se volvió a dormir. No se como podía, porque los gritos que soltaba mi familia, eren tan fuertes que despertarían a cualquier muerto. Bueno, eso es fácil de hacer. Mas bien como para despertar a … DAH! Que mas da! Solo era que gritaban muy fuerte cosas como:

Mama: MI NIÑO! MI NENE SE VA A CASAR! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Papa: EL CHICO SE NOS CASA PORFIN! OLE!

Marceline: NA NA NA NA NA! ALGUIEN SE CASA! NA NA NA NA NA! PORQUE ESTA ENAMORAO!

Yo: COMO NO OS CALLEIS, NO ME CASO!

Mama: NO ME CALLO! NO ME CALLO! Y POR ESO NO TE CASAS!

Papa: Hunny!

Mama: Que?! No quiero que se case. Acaso es un crimen querer mucho a mi nene?!

Marceline: Bueno bueno! DONCELLAS!

Y dos doncellas aparecieron.

Doncella: Si mi señora?

Marceline: Llevaos a mi hermano y a la muchacha a dos aposentos. Y prepararlos para la boda!

Doncellas: Si mi ex-señora.

Después de eso, las dos doncellas nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, y a nos dieron trajes de boda. Yo no estaba en la misma habitación de Fionna, así que no sabia que tipo de vestido llevaba. Pero os contare como era mi traje:

Era una camisa roja color carmesí, con pantalones chaqueta y corbata negros. Pero mis zapatos, al igual que la camisa, eran tono carmesí, solo que un poco as oscuro. Al verlo me extrañe mucho, porque la ciudad siempre fue al estilo de la edad media. Supongo que mi hermana organizaba la boda, y que supo que no me gustaban los lazos y los volantitos. Es que con ellos, parezco mi tía-abuela Gertrudis! En cuanto me trajeron la ropa, se fueron y me vestí. Salí cuando estuve listo, pero para mi desgracia, Marceline estaba ahí.

Marceline: Te queda ideal! Ahora guárdalo.

Marshall: Eh?

Marceline: La boda pasado mañana, así que guárdalo.

Marshall: Pero mi cumple es al día siguiente de la boda!

Marceline: Si. Y?

Marshall: Pues, que como tu raptaste a Fi, y como Cake seguro que la estaba siguiendo, te ha visto y a mi me mata, o Cake, Finn, Jake, Bubba, Bonibel y todos sus amigos la estarán buscando como locos! Tiene que aparecer antes de mi cumple!

Marceline: Tranqui! La boda empezara a las 15:30. Empezara tan pronto, que Fionna acabara de hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Marshall: Mmm…

Marceline: Venga, a dormir! Mañana tendrás que ayudar con los preparativos de TU boda!

Marshall: Pero si yo ni siquiera quiero casarme!

Marceline: Sin rechistar! A la cama!

Odio cuando se pone en plan "mama".

*Fin Marhall POV*

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol:

Cake: FIONNA HA DESAPARECIDO!

Todos: QUE?!

Cake: No esta en ningún lugar de todo Aaa, y nadie la ha visto después de mi!

Finn: PUES TENEMOS QUE IR A OOO POR SI ACASO!-Dijo Finn totalmente angustiado- Si no esta por Aaa, tiene que estar en Ooo!

Jake: Finn tiene razón! BMO, cuida de la casa! Cake, Finn y yo nos vamos de viaje!

BMO: Por favor, encuentren a Fionna sana y salva.

Finn: Lo… Lo intentaremos…

Todos fueron a el castillo del Príncipe Gumball, y a lomos de lord monochronicon fueron volando a Ooo. Antes de eso, pasaron por la casa de Marshall, pero no estaba. En cuanto llegaron a Ooo, fueron a Chuchelandia y le explicaron la situación a PB.

PB: La situación es critica primo! Debemos encontrarla! Pero antes de eso tengo una duda…

Finn: Princesa! No hay tiempo! Hemos de encontrarla! *snif* *snif*

Gumball: Finn, yo también estoy completamente destrozado. Pero escuchemos su pregunta.

Jake: Dude, tiene razón.

Finn: Ok.

PB: Bien. Chicos, si Fionna ha desaparecido, y ustedes están aquí, ¿Quien esta protegiendo Aaa en estos momentos?

Cake: AI LA OS**A! TIENES RAZON! Voy a Aaa.

Jake: No. Tu eres mas importante que yo en estos momentos. Iré yo!

Cake: Ahh… Ok. Protege bien a Aaa perro.

Jake: (Asiente) Princesa, me podría dejar que arcoíris fuese conmigo?

PB: Por supuesto. LADY!

Lady y Jake se fueron volando a Aaa.

PB: Lo siento chicos, pero de momento no puedo hacer nada con la desaparición de Fionna.

Finn: QUE?! PB: Lo siento. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es preguntar a la gente de Ooo y pegar carteles.

Finn: Y NO TIENES UN INVENTITO DE ESOS QUE NOS AYUDE?!

Gumball: Finn!

Finn: TU NO TE METAS HOMBRE ROSA!

Gumball: Hombre rosa? Solo el insolente de Marshall Lee me había llamado así!

Finn: PUES VETE ACOSTUMBRANDOTE, HOMBRE ROSA AFEMINADO!

Gumball: ENANO!

Finn: EMPOLLON!

Gumball: MUY JOBEN!

Finn: Oh… Tío, ese fue un golpe bajo. Prepárate para DESPEDIRTE DE TU VIDA!

PB y Cake: CHICOS PAREN YA!

Después de eso los dos se quedaron mudos.

Cake: Hagamos lo que dice PB. Peguemos carteles.

Gumball y Finn: … Ok.

Gumball: Siento haberte llamado enano y "muy joven"

Finn: Y yo siento haberte llamado Hombre rosa, afeminado, empollón, cabeza-hueca y haberte amenazado de muerte.

Gumball: Pero… Si tu no me llamaste cabeza-hueca!

Finn: Pero lo pensé.

Gumball: Ahhh… PB, podemos usar tu impresora multi-usos para hacer carteles?

PB: Por supuesto primo.

Después de eso, tardaron un día entero en repartir todos los carteles, y Finn se hecho a llorar en su casa.

Mientras en la Nocheosfera:

Adivinen que día es: el día de la boda! Arrastraron a Marshall a el altar, y vio que no solo acudió el reino entero, sino que acudió la Nocheosfera entera! Después de comprobar que Marceline y sus padres estaban en la primera fila (Hunny Abadeer estaba llorando, como no), empezó a sonar el órgano, y Marshall se puso

súper-hiper-mega nervioso porque savia que entraba la novia. Al verla, sentía como si el corazón explotase. Lucia un bonito vestido de novia color carmesí, sin mangas, con escote en forma de corazón, y una falda tan larga, que la sujetaban 5 personas por cada lado. En su cabeza lucia su diadema de conejo (Es una característica esencial en Fi las orejas de conejo). Ahora se preguntaran: "Como se mantiene en pie si esta mas frita que un boquerón?"

Hace media hora:

Marceline: Fionna lleva una especie de robot puesto en el vestido para que se pueda mover como si estuviera despierta. Pero no tiene modulador de voz, así que no dará el si quiero.

Marshall: Ok.

Fin del flash-back

Se veía tan hermosa! Marshall se puso rojo como un tomeitou, y todos en la sala quedaron boqui-abiertos. En verdad esa era Fionna?

La boda transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llego el momento del "si quiero".

Cura- Vampiro: Fionna Pedlenton la humana, aceptas a Marshall Lee Abadeer, rey vampiro, como tu legítimo esposo?

Fionna: …

Cura: Es evidente que no responderá. En fin, Mar…

Pero Fionna empezó a vocalizar algo

Fionna: Y..y…yo…

Todos en la sala quedaron con la boca abierta de aquí pa allá. Como pudo responder? Es evidente que quería decir algo y que ningún hechizo tonto se lo iba a impedir.

Fionna: Yo… si…yo si qui-quiero.

Marshall: Marceline! Dijiste que no podía hablar!

Marceline: Y no puede!

Cura: Vivir para ver! En fin, Marshall Lee Abadeer, aceptas a Fionna Pedlenton la humana como tu legítima esposa?

Entonces, Marshall cogió fuertemente las manos de Fionna y dijo lo siguiente:

Marshall: Fionna! Siempre soñé con este momento! Pensaba que este hechizo te retenía el habla. Pero parece que no! Te quiero decir la cosa mas importante de mi vida porque puede que estés escuchando: TE AMO! Desde el primer momento en el que te vi lo supe! Pero no savia si tu sentías lo mismo por mi y ahora veo que hay esperanza! Y por eso digo ante toda la Nocheosfera y ante toda mi familia: TE AMO FI! Y MI RESPUESTA ES UN SI MAS GRANDE QUE TODO OOO Y AAA JUNTOS! Mi respuesta es: SI QUIERO!

Todos: Awww!

Sra. Abadeer: HUAAAAAAAA! HUAAAAAAAAA! MI HIJO ESTA TAN ENAMORADO! YA HA CRCIDO! HAY MI NENE!

Marshall: Mama!

Sra. Abadeer: Ups. He he. Lo siento.

Cura: *snif* *snif* Y… Después de todo este drama, yo os declaro rey y reina! *Snif* *snif* Puedes besar a tu amada!

Y ese fue un beso tan matemático, que el mismo Satanás tuvo que haberlo sentido.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**kevinkev18: ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia! :D Y no te preocupes por el Finnceline, que ya llegará :)**

**Myreina: Gracias! ^^ Y... aquí esta el tercer cap :). Sobre los rewiews (si, creo que así se escribe XD) no me afecta, al menos hay gente que lo lee. ¡Gracias por recordarme lo de Nicholas Cage! (... me siento observada ._.)**

** .3551: ¡Obvio que si! :D**

**No se que decir, así que es hora de la despedida, mis queridos (y escasos lectores) que leen mis notas de autora (que son aun mas escasos ._.)**

**Hasta la siguiente, y felices pesadillas...**


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall POV

Después de aquel matemático beso, todos empezaron a aplaudir como locos. Pero yo no hacia caso, es que, me quede embobado. OMG, me he casado con Fionna!  
Pero al acordarme de que día era, me fui sin tomar tarta, bailar o no se que. Me fui volando a toda velocidad con fionna en brazos. La deje en el suelo donde Marceline la encontró, y volví a la nocheosfera dejándola allí.  
En la nocheosfera…  
Mama: Ahí viene el novio!  
Marceline: Donde esta tu MUJER?  
Yo: Marceline, antes la tenias en tu poder. Pero ahora que Fionna esta a salvo, nada me impide MATARTE MALDITA BRUJA ASQUEROSA!  
Los dos empezamos a pelear, y YO iba ganando.  
Papa: Yo te salvare hijita mía!  
Mama: No Hunson!  
Papa: Que?  
Mama: Que lo dejes estar, que es muy entretenido!  
Papa: Hunny Abadeer!  
Mama: Ahh… Ok.  
Entonces papa paro la pelea. Era una pena, así que me volví a ir.  
Mama: Marshall Lee! A donde te crees que vas?!  
Yo: A diferencia de Marceline, yo puedo salir de la Nocheosfera aun siendo el rey. A demás, que día es mañana?  
Mama: Arg…  
Yo: Chao!  
Fui directo a casa, a descansar y esperar a las 20:00 del día siguiente, ya que entonces empezara mi fiesta.

Fionna POV

Yo: Oh… Mi cabeza… Donde estoy? Y lo que llevo puesto es… UN VESTIDO DE BODA?! No se a que viene esto.  
Me cambie por la ropa de recambio que tenia en la mochila. Pero al ponerme mi gorro, vi un árbol hecho de, dibujos? Entonces me acerque un poco mas, y vi que eran carteles de "la has visto?" Y también pude ver que la desaparecida, ERA YO?! SE PUEDE SABER CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE DORMIDA?! Bueno, es evidente que mucho. Y luego me di cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle: TODAVIA NECESITO ENCONTRAR A HAMBO! Fui corriendo con el mapa que me dio Ashley a la tienda de la bruja. Nada mas encontrarla, la bruja me reconoció e intento salir huyendo. Pero no le deje.  
Yo: Hola señora. Me podría decir si sabe algo de este osito de peluche? (Le enseño una foto de Hambo)  
Bruja: Pues no se…  
Pero intente el mismo truco que use con Ashley para subsacárselo, y funciono.  
Bruja: OK! Ese osito de peluche lo recuerdo bien, porque me costo mi mejor varita. Después de que comprobé que no me valía para ningún hechizo, lo vendi, y ahora lo tiene esa ancianita de allá.  
Me señalo una anciana parecida a "la cara de Phil". Me acerque a ella y…

Marshall POV

Yo: Que haces aquí otra vez Marceline?  
Marceline: Vengo para preguntarte por que te fuiste tan pronto?  
Yo: Porque hay mucho que preparar para la fiesta.  
Marceline: La autentica razón bro.  
Yo: Ahh… Siento que no fue real, y que ella me no me ama.  
Marceline: Solo podia despertarse si su amor verdadero la basaba y se despertó cuando tu la besaste!  
Yo: Y como se que no fue uno de tus trucos al igual que lo del si quiero? A caso tienes pruebas?  
Marceline: No, pero…  
Yo: Es evidente que sigue enamorada de Gumball y que esta alianza no sirve para nada.  
?: ESO NO ES VERDAD!  
Marceline y Yo: Eh?

Quien era la persona que dijo eso?!  
Yo: Lis?  
Elisabeth: Esa soy yo!  
Marceline: Que quieres ahora pedazo de friki!  
Elisabeth: Que sea una friki no significa que no sea tu prima, así que guarda esa lengua!  
Marceline: TCH!  
Lis: Primo, tu la amas, ella te ama, que mas quieres?  
Marshall: Ella no me ama! Ama a ese afeminado del príncipe!  
Lis: Por lo que vi en tu boda no.  
Yo: Os digo que no!  
Lis y Marceline: Y NOSOTRAS QUE SI!

{Lagrimas que derramar la novia cadáver}

L: Que es, lo que tenga ese mocoso que tu no tengas de sobra?  
M: Tu bella sonrisa no se puede comparar!  
Yo: Que hay de su pulso?  
L: Sobrevalorado esta!  
M: Sobreestimado!  
L: Exagerado!  
L y M: Si con nuestros ojos ella te viera!  
M:Y en el dedo de ese tonto su anillo no está. L:Y no toca el bajo,  
M y L: Ni canta así.  
No te puede alcanzar.

Yo: El puede respirar.

L: ¿Y qué?, no importa,

M:sobreestimado,

L:exagerado.

M y L: Tendría que apreciar que eres especial Si con nuestros ojos ella te viera.

Yo: Si una vela toco sé que nada sentiré. Si me cortas es igual no sangraré. Y yo sé que el está vivo, Y que muerto yo estoy. Pero sufro en realidad, no diréis que no es verdad. Aún me quedan lágrimas que derramar.

L: Tan sólo es destacable, en la miserable, que muy vivo está.

M: Sobreestimado, exagerado. Todos saben que se trata de un estado temporal, que se cura enseguida cuando llega el final.

L: ¿Y qué? No importa.

M: Sobrestimado, exagerado.

L y M: Tendría que apreciar que eres especial Si con nuestros ojos ella te viera.

Yo: Si una vela toco sé que nada sentiré. Sobre el hielo, bajo el sol, no cambiaré. Y mi corazón responde, aunque no late se rompe. Y yo sufro en realidad, no diréis que no es verdad. Y aunque sé que muerto estoy ... Aún me quedan lagrimas que derramar...

Marceline: Haz lo que quieras hermano. Quédate ahí llorando venga. Pero a nosotras no nos metas.  
Yo: Como quieras.

_**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**_

_**Myreina: Te quiero tia :') Muchas gracias por decirme todo eso, de verdad, y tienes todo la razon, ni Gayball ni leches, a partir de ahora le llamaremos Princeso Afeminado XD En serio, gracias por todo :D**_

_**ADHDA10: Si, muchas personas me dicen que tengo mucha imaginacion. Y, en serio crees que voy por el buen camino? Muchas gracias lindura! :'D Y, seras tu la que aparezca en mi fic, FELICHITASIONES! (Se escribe asi? ._.)**_

_**Bueno, el prox cap viene el cumple de Marshmellow. Y sdiento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido varios problemas conn el internet.**_

_**Pregunta: Eres un(a) Rocker o un(a) Poper ?**_

_**Hasta la siguiente, y felices pesadillas...**_


	5. Chapter Bueno, el 5 (obvio) XD

Marshall POV

Hoy es mi cumpleaños. No estoy muy alegre por ello, porque simplemente seria otro año mas de inmortalidad. Lo único bueno de este día es, que por fin me podre declarar a Fionna. Aunque, si me rechaza, no solo se me partirá el corazón, sino que encima se fastidiara nuestra amistad y… ¿Sabéis? Estoy empezando a dudar de si declararme o no. Solo espero que venga a mi fiesta, se lo pase bien y, bueno, que no se entere de lo de la boda, o ella, Cake, Jake y Finn me matan.

Marceline: ¿Hermanito?

Lis: ¿Primo?

Yo: ¿Marceline? ¿Lis? ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿No me habíais dicho que os dejara en paz?

Marceline: Si, pero, como somos tan buenas hemos venido de mi casa (Lis se quedaba unos días en casa de Marceline) para ayudarte con los preparativos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

Yo: Ya, corta el royo hermanita. ¿Qué me va a costar?

Marceline: ¿Pero como puedes pensar que yo te haría algo así?

Yo: EJEM!

Marceline: Ah… Ok. Queremos que no decidas no declararte!

Yo: Vale.

Marceline: HA! Sabia que dirías eso! Pues que sepas que…

Lis: ¿Marceline?

Marceline: ¿Si?

Lis: Esto… Ha dicho que si.

Marceline: ¿En serio?

Yo: SI!

Marceline: Ah. Pues vale. A prepararse!

En la casa del árbol…

Finn POV

Yo: ¿Sabéis algo de ella?

Cake y Jake: No.

Yo: Entonces llamare a Marshall Lee para decirle que no podemos ir.

Cake: No. Fionna nos habría dicho que fuésemos. Es el chico que le gusta, y no podemos dejarlo tirado. A demás, Gumball solo va porque nosotros vamos. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué habrá invitado a Gumball? Y lo que es mas extraño, ¿ Por que habrá invitado a sus padres?

Jake: A mi me dijo que quería anunciar algo. Pero bueno. Finn, Bro, Cake tiene razón. Deberíamos ir.

Yo: *Suspiro* ¿No os podre convencer de lo contrario verdad?

Cake y Jake: No.

Finn: Pues vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta.

"Hora de ir a la fiesta"

Marshall POV

Han aparecido todos. Incluso Gumball y Chicle, pero, ni rastro de Fi. Marceline, como le haya pasado algo te juro que TE MATO! En fin llegaron todos, me felicitaron y blah blah blah! Cuando llego la hora de los regalos, me dieron una tarta apta para vampiros por parte del chicloso, una foto de la boda por parte de mis padres (algo que tuve que ocultar nomas cogerlo) y etc.

Cake: Aquí tienes nuestro regalo Marshall Lee! Es por parte de mi, Jake y Finn.

Yo: Y Fionna?

Cake: Ella desapareció cuando fue a buscar tu regalo.

Eso me tranquilizo un montón. De seguro se perdió buscándolo y que no le paso nada.

Yo: Uf… Menos mal.

Finn: El que?

Yo: Nada nada! Veamos que me habéis traído… WOW! O.O Una funda extra resistente para mi bajo! Gracias tíos!

Ese fue el mejor regalo que me habían dado. Como se nota que no hay gente que te entienda mejor que tus amigos! (Si no tenéis unos padres como el, de seguro ellos también te conocen bien.)

De repente, oímos que la puerta se abrió, y se cerro rápidamente dando un portazo. Todos fuimos rápidamente a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegamos, vimos a una sombra cansada, con ropas rasguñadas, con una caja en sus manos, con un sombrero de conejo destrozado… Espera, ¿Un sombrero de conejo?

Todos los presentes: FIONNA!

Todos fuimos al encuentro de la destrozada muchacha.

Finn: FIONNA! Donde estuviste niña tonta?

Cake: MI QUERIDA HERMANITA!

Jake: Pero se puede saber donde te habías metido?! Nos tenias muy preocupados!

PB y PG: OH NUESTRA QUERIDA FIONNA!

Yo cuando me acerque, no sabia que decir. Se acordaría? Si se acuerda, me odiara?

Fionna: Marshall?

Yo: Eh? Que? Ah, si. NOS TENIAS COMO LOCOS!

Fionna: Ya lo se. Dejando eso de lado, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Entonces, se levanto y me dio el paquete que tenia en las manos. Supongo, que era mi regalo.

Fionna: Feliz cumpleaños!

Yo: Pero que…O…Oh…My…GLOB!

No…No me lo puedo creer! Era HAMBO!

Yo: Pero como?! Cuando?! Donde?!

Fionna: Me costo mucho pero esto es lo que pasó fue que...

FLASHBACK

Fionna le pregunto a la anciana sobre Hambo y supo que se la regalo a su nieto. Pero el vivia al otro lado de Aaa. Después, descubrió que al niño se lo robaron unos lobos mientras estaban de picnic familiar. Pero cuando fue donde se encontraban los lobos, vio que su hogar era un laberinto (literalmente), porque eran profes-lobo. (Ver: "Donny") Le costo mucho trabajo conseguirlo sin salir muerta, porque durante el camino se encontró con varios lobos muy pero que muy agresivos. Y cuando se dio cuenta empezó a correr pero algunos la alcanzaron, y para proteger al osito, uso su cuerpo como escudo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Yo: Fionna… Corriste ese peligro solo para conseguir a Hambo?

Fionna: Marshall, yo por ti lo que sea!

Yo: Fionna…

Fionna: Si?

Yo: Esto… Yo… Queria decirte que yo….

Fionna: Si?

Yo: Es que yo…

Cake: EJEM EJEM! Fionna, no le tenias otra cosa mas preparada a ML?

Finn y Jake: Eso!

Fionna: Oh! Es verdad! Vamos a la parte de atrás. Aparte de Hambo tienes una segunda parte como regalo: Una canción!

Fionna POV

Todos nos fuimos a la parte de atrás. Allí había un escenario muy rebuscado pero decente. También había un pequeño grupo detrás de un micrófono (Todo metido en el escenario). Entonces subí y empecé a hablar justo antes de empezar a cantar.

Yo: Ejem? Se oye? Si. Ok, eh… Hola a todos! No me presento porque ya me conocéis y… Bueno… Queria cantar una canción en honor al cumpleañero de hoy. Te conste, no es una canción de cumpleaños y a demas tiene un mensaje que entenderéis nomas empezar. Y te conste, otra vez, quiero que sepáis que estoy nerviosísima porque nunca había cantado en publico y porque el motivo de la canción es In-Por-Tan-Ti-Si-Mo! Al menos para mi. Así que no seáis muy críticos plis! DALE!

Yo: Be-be-vampy

Va-va-vampy

Be-be-vampy

Oh Oh Oh

Be-be-vampy

Va-va-vampy

Be-be-vampy

I forgot to wear my cross tonight

I left my garlic at home

It's so dumb but it's so fun

To wander 'round the city alone

I'm runnin', fallin' down

Chase me all around this town

And now you've finally got me

What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,

I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two

And maybe for a disco break here

We'll party all night until the sun comes up

You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I'm runnin', fallin' down

Chase me all around this town

And now you've finally got me

What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,

I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Be-be-vampy

Va-va-vampy

Be-be-vampy

Oh Oh Oh

Be-be-vampy

Va-va-vampy

Be-be-vampy

Solo vi, que todos me miraban aplaudiendo y bitoreando, pero a mi me importaba la de Marshall. Vi que venia muy sinriente hacia mi. Mi corazón iba a 100. La madre de ML me miraba mal, pero su padre, Marceline, Elisabeth, Finn, Jake, Cake, Gumball y todos los presentes me miraban con mucha felicidad. Cuando Marshall Lee llego hasta aquí, se puso al lado mío y me susurro al oído:

Marshall: Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Y entonces me beso… ME BESO! OMG esto es increíble! No savia que hacer, así que simplemente disfrute del momento. Muchos empezaron a aplaudir. Cuando nos despegamos simplemente nos sonreímos, y de alguna forma, con los ojos nos decíamos "te amo".

Marshall: ¿Quién iba a pensar que nos queríamos mutuamente?

Yo: Ya verdad…

Todos los demas: NOSOTROS!

ML: Entonces es oficial que somos pareja?

Yo: Es oficial!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

En el siguiente cap….

Fionna: ESTAMOS CASADOS Y NI ME LO DICES?!

Cake: COMO HAS PODIDO CASARTE CON MI NIÑA?!

Finn: MARSHALL LEE VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO VEN AQUÍ!

Jake: MARSHALL! SOLO TIENE 13 AÑOS!

Fionna, Cake y Finn: En serio? ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA?!

Jake: Bueno, yo… Es que…

Cake: VEN AQUÍ VAMPIRO TONTO!

Marshall: TENGO UNA EXPLICACION! Déjenme hablar!

Condesa Eleny: Por que no le dejamos explicarse a su majestad?

Myreina: Tengo una hermana gemela (en personalidad y gustos)... YAY! :D Tienes razon, al principe afeminado le queda muy bien... Y Fi... Bueno... Fionna + noticia= KABOOOM! (?)

Mas que gustarme, yo a Jeff lo veo como un amigo (uno muy loco... Como tu y yo! ;D) Asi que tooooodo tuyo... Y Zero, ese si que ya es gustar e/w/e

Al fin, alguien que me comprende ;_; Y... 1pm? En serio? Suertuda... A mi me obligan levantarme a las 10:00 TTOTT (Aunque siempre me acabo levantando a las 10:45 e.e)

No te preocupes por dejar un rewiew largo, si total, para mi es mejor. Y la pelicula, es que es EPICA! Toda cosa que haya salido del coco de Tim es digna de 8000000000 fuegos artificiales version minecraft (?)

Nos vemos en el prox cap! ;)

Una Foca Pariendo: Jejeje gracias. Duermo en una litera... Te refieres a mi hermana con lo de monstruo debajo de la cama?... Tienes razon XP

ADHDA10: Muchas gracias! Y como ves, en el siguiente cap, aparecerá tú OC... ROCKERA 4 EVEEEEEEERRRRRR! :D

poopyy: En el prox habrá Finnceline... Creo :D

Katnisever: A mi me lo vas a contar -_- Y, ya veras, la de historias tan epicas que hay aquí! :)

*Se arrodilla ante vosotros* GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEN!TT0TT Siento muuuuuuucho la tardanza, esque no tube tiempo de subir. Es en serio! CREEDME PORFAVOR! A demas, se me rompio la tablet, y yo tengo oos caps ahi. Vamos, que sin tablet no hay fic :'( (Pero ahora tengo mi tablet y ni los teletubbies me podran parar! :D) Bueno, como veis, en el siguiente Fionna se entera de lo de la boda al fin. YAY! La canción es Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire de Fright Ranger... Creo ._. Etto... No se que más decir :P

Pregunta: Hoy no hay :) Hoy hay una recomendación de música: Escuchad "I'm in Love (With a Killer)" de Jeffree Star. En serio, está epiquisima! (Sobre todo para Myreina: ¿No te recuerda a cierto psicopata de enorme sonrisa e.e)


	6. Capitulo 6 :3

Fionna POV

Marshall y yo llevamos como pareja 1 mes! La verdad, el mejor mes de mi vida. Estaba fantaseando con mi novio cuando…

"Toc Toc Toc"

Yo: ¿Quien es?

?: Soy la condesa vampiro Eleny. ¿Me dejaria pasar?

Yo: ¿Eres un vampiro?

Condesa Eleny: Yep.

Yo: Entonces no.

Condesa Eleny: ¿Y por que no?

Yo: Porque como soy humana, me morderas.

Condesa Eleny: Eso nunca. Tengo intolerancia a la sangre humana.

Yo: ¿Qué te pasa?

Condesa Eleny: En resumidas cuentas, exploto. ¿Puedo pasar ya? Tengo muchos regalos para usted.

Yo: ¿Regalos? Pasa. (Abro la puerta) ¿Eh? ¿Tú eres la condesa?

Condesa Eleny: Sip, ¿por?

¡Era una niña! Tendría como 12 o 13 años. Tenía pelo castaño rojizo. Era bastante bella, aún siendo tan joven.

Fionna: ¿No te ves joven?

Condesa Eleny: Tengo 716 años, pero aparento 14. Veamos… De parte del marques Damian tenemos un colador de sangre. De parte de la Conde Dracula una tarta grande, pero bien grande…

Yo: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Cake, Jake y Finn bajan por las escaleras.

Cake: Fionna que estas… WOW!

Finn: ¿Qué es todo esto hermanita?

Jake: ¿Y esa.. Vam... Vampiro?

Yo: Es la condesa vampiro, Eleny.

Condesa Eleny: En fin. Son sus regalos de boda, mi reina.

Yo: ¿Reina? ¿Regalos de boda? ¡¿REINA?!

Condesa Eleny: Pues claro. Usted y el rey Marshall Lee son mis reyes. Se casaron en vispera del cumpleaños de mi lord.

Finn, Yo, Jake, Cake: ¡¿QUE QUE?!

Condesa vampiro: ¿Es que acaso no sabian? ¿Ni siquiera usted mi señora?

Yo: ¡NO TENIA NI IDEA!

Cake: ¡VAMOS A CASA DE MARSHALL!

Yo, Jake, Finn: ¡SI!

Marshall POV

Hoy es un dia de esos nublados. Mis favoritos, pero no se por que, pero tengo un sentido del peligro. Con esto siento que voy a pasar por algo. Algo de lo que no podre salir con vida…

?: ¿Marsh? Somos nosotros: Fionna, Jake, Cake, Finn y alguien mas…

Fui corriendo a abrir, pero, un segundo, ¿Alguien mas? ( ¿Recordais lo que os dije del sentido del peligro? ¡PUES AHORA LO ESTOY SINTIENDO A LO BESTIA!)

Yo: Esto no me da buenas bibraciones... Fionna, ¿Quién mas?

Fionna: Abre, y lo veras.

Yo: Amm… No estoy muy seguro, pero vale… Ah hola Eleny. Espera… ¡¿ELENY?! Oh no…

Fionna, Finn, Cake, Jake: ¡OH SI!

Fionna: ESTAMOS CASADOS Y NI ME LO DICES?!

Cake: COMO HAS PODIDO CASARTE CON MI NIÑA?!

Finn: MARSHALL LEE VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO VEN AQUÍ!

Jake: MARSHALL! SOLO TIENE 13 AÑOS!

Fionna, Cake y Finn: En serio? ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA?!

Jake: Bueno, yo… Es que… Cake: VEN AQUÍ VAMPIRO TONTO!

Yo: TENGO UNA EXPLICACION! Déjenme hablar!

Eleny: ¿Por que no le dejamos explicarse a su majestad?

Todos: NO!

Yo: ¡La explicación ES MUY BUENA! ¡garantizado!

Fionna: Tch! Ok. Habla.

Yo: Gracias!

Les explique lo que me hizo Marceline, y todos comprendieron. Bueno, todos menos uno.

Finn: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IM-PO-SI-BLE! ¡Marcy jamas haria eso!

Yo: Finn, se cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi hermana, pero eso es lo que hizo.

Cake: Ya ya. Dejando eso de lado, ¡¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA?!

Yo: Porque te conozco, ¡Y sabia que me matarias!

Cake: Hum… Cierto.

Fionna:¡Vamos a la Nocheosfera!

Todos menos Finn: ¡Si!

Finn: Ok...

En la Nocheosfera...

Todos: ¡MARCELINE!

Marceline: ¡¿QUE?!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Ya lo se, ya lo se, CORTISIMO -_- Pero al menos lo subí a tiempo ^^ Jojojo, se pone más interesante!

Vocecita: ¡Pero sí no estaba interesante!

Yo: ¡MUERETE!

Respuestas a mis queridos, escasos, y sensuales rewiews *-*:

Myreina:

Ya se que estuvo tarde... Perdón :'

Princeso X'D Y espero que te haya parecido bastante buena la reacción de Fionna e.e

Chica, eres la mayor fangirl de Jeff que haya visto en mi aburrida vida XDD Zero es para las dos, y... *te acompaña a una habitacion donde están Zero y Jeff, cada uno en una cama maniatados con sólo los calzoncillos* ¡Feliz cumpleaños... Adelantado! :D Ya no te debo nada :) Elije uno, luego te pasare al otro */*

Algo es algo :'(

Yo también amo a Tim... A ver, NO me gusta minecraft... Me encanta :3

En serio, te la recomiendo ^^

Bah no las nada. Pero igualmente gracias :'D

ADHDA10: Gracias :' Y espero que te parezca suficientemente bueno lo que pasó n.n

Pregunta: A cuales de estos youtubers conoces? RedLanGamer, Bersgamer, Elrubiusomg, iTowngameplay, Xoda, Dashielgamer, Vegeta777 y Holasoygerman :3

Buenas noches, y felices pesadillas...


	7. Chapter 7

Todos: Marceline!

M: ¡¿QUE?! Ah… ¿Cómo esta la feliz pareja?

Fionna: Marceline! Pòr que nos hiciste esto?

M: La razon no os incumbe. Lo mas importante es que estais juntos! ¿Qué mas da lo demas?

Finn: Marceline!

M: ¡¿F-Finn?!

Finn: Marcy, sabia que eras bromista, pero esto es pasarse.

M: Es que no lo entiendes! Hay una muy buena razon!

Finn: ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es?

M: Bueno, es que no puedo…

Fionna: Si nos lo cuentas, Finn te dara un beso!

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Finn: Eso. ¡¿QUE?!

M: ¿E-En serio? Finn, ¿Harias eso?

Finn: Bu-bueno yo…

Fionna: Oh vamos bro! Yo ya le confese a Marshy. Te toca! )

Finn: Dah… Ok. Marceline, la verdad es que tu me gus…

Finn fue interrumpido por Marceline, quien ahora posaba sus lavios en los de el.

M: Tu tambien a mi.

Finn: O/O

ML: Ahora, escupe.

Nomas todo explicado, Marshall se empezo a ir.

Fionna: ¿A dónde vas?

Marshall: Voy ha… "Charlar"… Con mis padres.

Fionna: Ah no. Niet. No way! Que te conozco. A demas, ¿Qué mas da?

ML: Da que, nada volvera a ser igual. Al menos para mi.

Fionna: No pasa nada! Pdoemos actuar como siempre, porque aunque haya pasado esto, yo te sigo queriendo igual.

ML: Ais… Siempre sabes que decir, conejita.

Fionna: Y tu siempre reaccionas bien, pequeño monstruo de mama.

Cake: ¡Que todavia seguimos aqui!

Fionna: Ups.

ML: Je Je Je…

Jake: En fin, el amor. Ahora que ya esta todo acabado, volvamos todos a casa.

Todos: Ok.

Finn: …

Jake: ¿Finn?

Finn: O-oooo…kkkkkkkkkeiiiii…

Fionna: ¿Estas bien hermano?

Marceline: Yo se como despertarlo. Ejem. Finn, ¿Te casarias conmigo?

Finn: … ¡¿QUE?!

M: Pero tio. ¡Que era broma!

Finn: Menos mal. ¡No me pegues esos sustos!

M: Como no despertabas…

Fionna: Volvamos todos a casa!

Todos: SI!

En la casa de Marshall Lee…

Tengo que decidirme pronto. Tengo que decidirme cuando, tengo que decidirme como, tengo que decidirme donde, y tengo que decidirme con que. Pero sobre todo, tengo que decidir si lo hago o no. No es una cosa que se pida todos los dias, asi que tengo que estar muy seguro. Aunque pronto no puede ser, porque no llevamos nada como pareja. ¡Glob! Solo 2 semanas como pareja y yo ya pensando en casarme! Seré tonto! Aunque sigo pensando, que se olvida algo.

M: ¿En que piensas hermanito? Un segundo… ¿Y ese anillo? Otro segundo… ¡¿TE PIENSAS DECLARAR?!

Yo: SHH! Calla tonta!

M: Que emocion! Cuando va ha ser?!

ML: Ni idea. Pero lo que esta claro es que muy pronto no. A demas, es muy joven.

M : Pero no demasiado, a ver si acabas perdiendola.

ML: Tu tranquila. Esperare 2 azños, y cuando cumpla los 16, me declaro.

M: No tenia 13 años?

ML: Si, pero hoy cumple años.

M: Ah…

ML: …

M: …

ML y M: ¡ES SU CUAMPLEAÑOS!

M: DESASTRE! DE-SAS-TRE!

ML: Cuando fuimos por ti no parecia que nadie se acordase!

M: DEVEMOS IR A AVISARLOS!

ML: Pero antes, ire por mi regalo.

M: Ok. Yo iva a compartir el mio con Finn.

ML: Ah… Un segundo. M: Ok.

M: Que le has cojido?

ML: Una espada de sangre del antiguo rey vampiro.

M: Como mola!

Ml: Vamos!

En Chuchelandia…

Ml: CHICOS! ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE FIONNA! ¡¿QUE HACEMOS?!

PG: Ya lo savemos.

Finn: Vaya novio que no se acuerda del cumple de su chica.

Cake: Si…

Ml: Ustedes ya sabian?

PB: Estamos preparando una fiesta para ella. Una fiesta sorpresa.

Finn: Todos! Que llega!

PG: Escondanse!

Fionna entra por la puerta.

Fionna: PG! RECIVI TU MENSAJE! Donde esta la reina hie…

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

hoy no respondere rewiews, lo siento, tengo mucha prisa.

pregunta: Cual es el profe al k mas odiaste? Yo a uno k se llamaba Joxemi, nos castigaba por nada, y no gritaba, pero tenia un tono de voz odioso. Nos mandaba deberes de 1 de la ESO cuando estabamos es 4 de primaria... Puto ):T


	8. Number 8 :3

Cap 13

Fio: ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

C: ¿Ya lo has vuelto a olvidar? Aish hermanita... Una pista: ¿Que tiene de especial el 5 de febrero? (He escojido una fecha al azar)

Fio: Pues... ¡Ah ya se! ¡Es el dia de la marsopa!

Fi: ¡Dios Fionna! ¡Es tu cumple!

Fio: Ahh...

PG: Como sea. ¡Felices 14 años!

Fio: Gracias PG- Dijo Fionna y automaticamente lo abrazo sonrojandolo.

ML: ¡Ejem! ¡Que tienes novio!

Fio: ¿Celoso?

ML: ¿Yo? Ni hablar.

Fio: ¿Seguro?

ML: ¡Fionna!

Fio: Bale. Lo siento. ¡Ven aqui celosin!

ML: Je je... ¡Felicidades Fi! *smuack*

Fi: Si si. Felicidades. Ahora lo mas importante: ¡TARTA! ¡TARTA!

Fio: Gloton. Pero hay que admitirlo. ¡Yo tambien quiero tarta!

Todos: ¡SI!

5 mins. mas tarde...

Todos: ...Feliz!

ML: ¿Quieres oir una cancion, cumpleañera?

Fio: Claro!

M: Espera. ¿Y los regalos que?

ML: Dah... Ok.

Fionna recivio un monton de regalos, pero el que mas le gusto fue el que su novio le regalo.

Fio: Marshy, ¿Que es?

ML: Abrelo.

Fio: Ok... ¡GLOB! ¡Como mola! ¡Gracias ML!

ML: No es nada. ¿Quieres que te cante la cancion ya o que?

Fio: Si finni no pone mas inconvenientes...

Fi: Pues la verdad es que... -Fue interrumpido por Marshall Lee y Fionna que lo miraban con caras de asesinos.- No nada. Je je je... *si las miradas matasen, estarian cabando mi tumba O.O"*

ML: Como sea. Marceline, Finn, PB, PG, vamos.

Marceline, Finn etc.: ¡A la orden, mi capitan!

Por Amarte (Enrique Iglesias)

Amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va

Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad

Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estara

Amar es como un milagro muy dificil explicar

Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento

Amar es cuando tu la abrasas y te olvidas del tiempo

Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso

Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos

Coro x1:

Por amarte robaria una estrella te la regalaria

Por amarte crusaria los mares solo por abrasarte

Por amarte juntaria la juvia con el fuego eeeoooo

Por amarte daria mi vida solo por besarte

Amar es cuando escribe su nombre por todo el cielo

Amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevartela lejos

Amar es cuando tu la vez y se queda en tus ojos

Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo

Coro x3...

Fio: ¡Te quiero amor!

ML: ¡Y yo a ti!

M: Pst. Finn!

Fi: ¿Mmm?

M: Yo tambien te quiero.

Fi: O/O. Igualmente.

M: Pero que mono eres Finni.

Fi: ¿Quieres salir Marcy?

M: ¡Dicho y hecho!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Por favor! Que cursi... Pero al menos hay un poquitin mas de Finceline :3 La cancion me la recomendó mi hermanita, ya que yo no escucho al Enrique este ._. Ahora, responderé a los rewiews de este cap y el anterior:

Guest: Aqui las respuestas :)

Gracias *-*

Yo solo aprendí una cosa de mi maestra de ingles: Shut up bitches! XD Nah en serio ._.

Myreina: Tienes razon XD Gracias

Ya me habia dado cuenta XDDD Y de nada ^^

Aqui te lo dejo n.n

Jeff: ¡Dejame loca! D:

Yo: Calla y vete con ella *mirada asesina*

Jeff: ... Hay mamita Q-Q

Genial *-*

Jejejeje ya lo sabia yo e.e

K bien! :DD

Pues aqui esta XD

ADHDA10: De nada linda :3 Cual de sus terrores psicologicos es tu fav? Yo estoy entre el origen de Jeff The Killer, 1, la casa sin fin y el cartucho maldito de Zelda *-*

Pregunta de hoy: Viste cazadores de sombras? Y enteraste de que ya hicieron una peli de slender? *-* Yo ya puedo morir feliz... En cuanto hagan pelis de Kingdom Hearts, Jeff The Killer y Junjou Romantica :'D


End file.
